Angel Of Mine
by NanyUchiha
Summary: Sasuke realmente odiava garotas! Como elas podiam ser tão irritantes? Era uma pergunta que ele sempre fazia a si mesmo. Por mais que tivesse apenas dez anos já havia decidido que nunca iria namorar com nenhuma garota, mas mudou completamente de ideia quando beijou acidentalmente um anjo, sim, um anjo. Certamente aquela não era uma garota.


**Sinopse:**

- Okaa-san! - O garotinho de apenas dez anos de idade aproximou-se da mãe sorrateiramente.  
- Sim Sasuke-chan?  
- Anjos podem ser beijados? - O Uchiha perguntou, com os grandes olhos negros cheios de curiosidade.  
- Por que a pergunta meu amor? - Mikoto se abaixou para ficar na altura do filho.  
- Eu beijei um anjo hoje, ela era linda e seus lábios tinham sabor de baunilha e canela.

**N/A: **Oi pessoas :3  
Essa estoria é de minha autoria, se virem em algum outro site de fanfics, fui eu mesma quem postou .  
A música é "Angel of mine" de The Icarus Account, muito linda, vale a pena ser escutada… Então, essa fic é muito especial para mim, me apaixonei durante a criação dela e espero que vocês sintam esse amor todo que eu quis transmitir.. Bom, vamos ao que interessa… XD

**There was a time when I was never really sure**

**If I was ever gonna find that perfect girl**

**But then came the day when you came away**

**Everything changed**

_Havia um tempo em que eu não tinha certeza_

_Se eu ia ou não encontrar a garota perfeita_

_Mas então veio o dia em que você veio_

_Tudo mudou_

Realmente odiava garotas! Como as definia? Simples: Fúteis, irritantes, indesejáveis, insuportáveis e mais outros adjetivos bem desagradáveis, pensou, enquanto via a garota de cabelos róseos correndo em sua direção com um sorriso no rosto, lembrou especialmente de um dos adjetivos acima: extremamente irritante. Sim, isso realmente lhe caía bem. Já a loira que estava do lado dela, era a personalização da futilidade. Ele sabia classificá-las bem, e também sabia que devia ficar longe delas, apesar de ter apenas dez anos de idade.

- Sasuke-kun! – Sakura Haruno, a menina de dez anos descrita anteriormente como irritante, atirou-se em cima do Uchiha, passando seus finos braços pelo pescoço do mesmo, será que ela não percebia que apertando-o daquele jeito o mataria? _Não, ela com certeza não sabe_, pensou ele, quando ela apenas aumentou o aperto em torno de si.

Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, segundo sua mãe, ele não podia tratar mal as _damas,_mas ele não considerava a Haruno e a Yamanaka _damas, _elas eram _garotas, _as mais insuportáveis que ele conhecia, então não havia problemas em empurrá-las, não é? E foi o que Sasuke fez.

- Você é irritante Sakura, deixe-me em paz. – Disse antes de começar a caminhar calmamente em direção ao portão da escola em que estudavam.

- Testuda você não ta vendo que o Sasuke-kun não a quer? É claro que ele prefere a mim! – A loira saiu correndo atrás do moreno, que parou abruptamente, fazendo-a bater nas costas dele.

- Saia de perto de mim também Ino. – Se vocês me seguirem, irão se arrepender.

A loira virou-se para rosada, que estava com lágrimas no olhos esmeraldinos.

- Ele deve estar de mal-humor hoje.

Sua mãe certamente estava errada em relação às garotas! Ela com certeza nunca havia sido uma garota irritante como Sakura e Ino. Afinal, para ele, ela não era uma garota, era sua mãe, e mães não eram garotas, eram simplesmente mães, Mikoto nunca fez aquilo que aquelas meninas irritantes da sua escola faziam, com certeza não.

**I could tell straight from the moment that we've met**

**That you'll always be the girl I cannot forget**

**In all of my thoughts**

**In all of my prays**

**All of my cares**

_Eu poderia dizer desde o momento em que nos conhecemos_

_Que você sempre seria a garota que eu não esqueceria_

_Em todos os meus pensamentos_

_Em todos os meus desejos_

_Todos os meus cuidados_

Era hora do intervalo, o Uchiha olhava as crianças de sua escola brincando no pátio da escola, entediado, estava encostado em uma árvore, sob a sombra da mesma, enquanto comia seu obento calmamente.

- Ei teme! – olhou para o loiro irritante ao seu lado, ele o seguia pra todo lado, alegando ser melhor amigo do mesmo, sinceramente, às vezes era bom ter Naruto perto de si, ele afastava a Haruno sendo pegajoso com ela. Mas em momentos como aquele, ele só queria comer a comida que sua okaa-san preparou pra ele em paz, infelizmente, Mikoto conhecia o Uzumaki e sempre colocava comida extra para os dois.

- Uhn – Se ele não indicasse que estava escutando, o amigo iria perturbar até ele lhe dar atenção.

- As garotas estão agitadas, sabe porque? – _Não, _pensou, _nem quero saber, e ficaria feliz se não me contasse._ É claro que por mais que dissesse isso não ia fazer efeito nenhum, então se limitou ao seu característico "uhn". – Elas fizeram um jogo, eu não sei muito bem como funciona, mas a garota que não vier com a palavra-chave escrita no braço, perde e tem que beijar um garoto que as outras irão escolher.

O moreno ficou preocupado, e se lhe escolhessem? Logo depois tirou isso de sua mente, não tinha que se preocupar com coisas fúteis como essa, se lhe escolhessem, simplesmente recusaria e iria embora, afinal, não podiam lhe obrigar a nada...

- Parece que a Sakura-chan se esqueceu de escrever a palavra no braço. – Naruto falou enquanto apontava para o aglomerado de garotas no pátio do colégio, tentando chamar a atenção do moreno. – Tenho certeza de que elas vão me escolher, 'ttebayo! – Falou colocando os braços atrás da cabeça e deitando-se na grama ao lado do amigo. _"Antes você do que eu" _foi o último pensamento do Uchiha antes de começar a guardar os potes que antes estavam cheios de comida.

Depois que o sinal da saída tocou, Sasuke havia pegado suas coisas e agora caminhava calmamente pelo parque que tinha perto da escola, seus pais estavam fora e seu irmão ainda estava estudando, não queria ir pra casa e ficar sozinho, então decidiu ficar ali por algum tempo. Sentou-se em um dos balanços do parque e jogou sua bolsa na areia ao lado, o parque estava vazio, a maioria das pessoas estava estudando ou trabalhando a essa hora, só as crianças de sua escola que saíam mais cedo que o habitual.

Fechou os olhos e começou a se balançar calmamente, tentava pensar em nada, esvaziar sua mente e imaginar que estava sozinho no mundo. A calmaria passou quando sentiu uma sombra bloquear a luz. Irritado, parou o balanço e abriu os olhos, pronto para brigar com qualquer pessoa que estivesse ali, ficou mais irritado ainda quando percebeu que era Sakura, aquela garota não desistiria de lhe perturbar nunca?

- O que é Sakura? Espero que seja algo importante, seja breve, você me irritou com sua interrupção.

- S-sasuke-kun é-é q-que e-eu... – Era evidente que a garota estava se esforçando para gaguejar daquele jeito, afinal, não era sequer tímida.

- Sua gagueira me irrita tanto que agora eu quero ir embora. – Esticou seu braço para pegar a bolsa que havia deixado ali, mas não a encontrou. – O que fez com minha mochila?

- Eu... – ela respirou fundo. – Eu perdi a aposta com as meninas e elas escolheram você.

- Me recuso. – Quando ia começar a se afastar, sentiu braços finos agarrando os seus, era apenas um garoto de dez anos, era pequeno e não conseguiu se soltar, eram quatro garotas contra si. – Me soltem!

- Prometo que você vai gostar, Sasuke-kun. – Enquanto via a boca da Haruno se aproximar da sua, tentou virar a cabeça, mas ela a segurou entre as mãos. Sentiu o gosto horrível de chiclete de menta e do batom de morango que ela estava usando misturados em sua boca e não gostou nada daquele beijo, por que afinal, as pessoas ficavam se beijando se era assim tão ruim?

Quando a garota se afastou, as outras o largaram e ficaram dando risadinhas, o que irritou profundamente e lhe deu vontade de bater em todas elas, mas não iria fazer isso, seu irmão havia lhe ensinado que, por mais irritante que uma garota fosse, ele não podia bater nelas, avistou sua bolsa na mão de uma das garotas e pegou-a bruscamente, saindo de lá sem dizer uma palavra.

Afastou-se o máximo que pôde das garotas, sentando-se em um dos bancos que havia do outro lado do parque, passando a mão nos lábios bruscamente, vendo o vermelho vivo que havia em sua mão do batom que a Haruno usava.

- Droga! Tem batom na minha boca. – Ouviu uma risadinha feminina, uma risada linda demais para pertencer a uma garota, virou-se e a viu, ela parecia ser mais ou menos da sua idade, estava vestida com um vestido de alças grossas que ia até o joelho completamente branco e nos pés trazia uma sandália baixa, os olhos foram o que mais o surpreenderam, eram muito parecidos com os da sua mãe, mas eram lilases, e os da sua mãe eram negros, não sabia por que havia feito a comparação. Fez um barulho de desagrado. – O que você quer? Também está me perseguindo? - Esfregou mais bruscamente a mão na boca, mas não estava conseguindo tirar todo o batom que havia nela, estava espalhando-o mais ainda com sua tentativa, frustrando-o mais ainda. – Ótimo! Vai ficar me olhando mesmo é? – Viu-a se encolher.

- De... Desculpe-me... – Ela abaixou a cabeça e se encolheu mais ainda, se é que era possível, tentando passar despercebida. O garotinho continuou tentando tirar o batom de seus lábios, frustrando-se novamente.

- Argh! – Bateu no espaço que havia entre os dois no banco, fazendo-a se assustar um pouco e levantar os olhos, mas quando o fez, deu mais uma risadinha, que, ao invés de irritá-lo mais, o acalmou, mas a expressão em seu rosto não era nada calma, o que a fez parar de rir.

Então ela puxou algo que ele não havia visto antes, uma grande bolsa de bebê lilás, ele achou engraçado o jeito que ela colocava a bolsa em seu colo e tentava procurar algo dentro dela, sendo que o objeto parecia ser maior que ela. Encontrando finalmente o que estava procurando, tirou a caixa de lenços umedecidos da bolsa, fechando-a e a colocando novamente em seu lado. Ela tirou algumas unidades e entregou-as na mão do garoto.

- U-use isso p-para se limpar. – Sorriu, Sasuke sentiu algo incômodo nele, seu rosto ficou estranhamente quente, mas ele aceitou mesmo assim, puxando quase grosseiramente das mãos dela.

Esfregou as folhas nos lábios, que já estavam ardendo depois de tanto tentar tirar o vermelho, e quando terminou, enrolou-as e colocou-as no bolso, mas a menina continuava a olhar para seu rosto, de uma forma meio divertida e pensativa, então ela puxou mais uma unidade da caixa e ajeitou-a na mão, cobrindo o dedo indicador. Lentamente e com medo, foi aproximando a mão do rosto do Uchiha e começou a limpar as bochechas e o nariz que o mesmo havia manchado ao tentar tirar o batom. Ele ficou quieto, apenas esperando ela terminar a limpeza, e uma voz em seu fundo o avisava que também estava querendo sentir aquele toque tão delicado e firme ao mesmo tempo.

Uma vez sua mãe havia lhe dito que anjos são seres delicados que cuidam, acalentam e protegem carinhosamente as crianças, na hora em que ela havia lhe dito isso, ele ficou confuso, pois pensava que as mães que faziam isso, mas a prova de que anjos existiam estava na sua frente, ela não era uma garota, era um anjo, ela estava fazendo-o se sentir do jeito que sua mãe havia descrito, mas não do jeito que ela o fazia se sentir, ele sentia um calor diferente vindo da pessoa à sua frente.

De repente, quis saber se ela realmente era um anjo, os lábios dela deviam ser mais macios e gostosos que os de Sakura eram, tinham uma cor natural rosada e pareciam doces. Há muito tempo a garotinha havia parado de limpar seu rosto, ela também estava fitando-o, então ele fez algo realmente inesperado, colocou seus lábios sobre os dela para ver que gosto eles tinham.

Não, eles não tinham o gosto ruim de morango e menta que os de Sakura tinham, era algo que lhe lembrava baunilha e canela, uma mistura realmente estranha, eles eram realmente macios, mas ele estava fazendo algo errado, anjos não podiam ser beijados, ou podiam? Afastou-se rapidamente da garotinha e se levantou do banco, andando rapidamente em direção à sua casa, quando sua mãe chegasse, iria perguntar se anjos podiam ser beijados.

**I've never been that type to go all in**

**But you were different it was evident**

**If you give me your heart**

**I'll give you mine**

**All of the time**

_Eu nunca fui do tipo que se entrega completamente_

_Mas você evidentemente era diferente_

_Se você me der seu coração_

_Eu te darei o meu_

_Todo tempo_

Acordou com a luz do sol batendo em seu rosto, sentou-se na cama e sentiu-se tonto, olhou para parede azul marinho de seu quarto, sentiu-se enjoado, havia sonhado com aquela garotinha de novo, colocou seus pés no chão do quarto, mas acabou pisando em alguém, que identificou como sendo Naruto, que resmungou durante o sono, o Uchiha apenas deu um chute de leve em sua costela e foi em direção ao banheiro. Chegando lá, olhou-se no enorme espelho que cobria a parede inteira, seu reflexo estava um caos, o que havia sobrado do tenro que usara na noite anterior – a gravata frouxa, a blusa branca de linho toda manchada de uma substancia que ele desconhecia, mas que, pelo cheiro, provavelmente era bebia alcoólica e a calça preta sem o cinto meio caída mostrando o começo de sua boxer vermelha -, o cabelo estava um caos, mais arrepiado que o comum.

Começou a despir-se e passou pela banheira indo direto para o box do banheiro, ligando o chuveiro na temperatura mais fria. Lembrou do sonho que teve, novamente sonhara com aquela garota, ou _Anjo, _como costuma chamá-la desde aquele encontro à quase dez anos atrás, na verdade, fazia tanto tempo que aquilo havia acontecido que ele nem lembrava mais se fora realmente um sonho ou não, ele queria verdadeiramente acreditar que fora realidade, foi a única vez que realmente se sentiu completo ao lado de alguém, o que era bem estranho, pois era apenas um garotinho de dez anos.

Desligou o chuveiro e pegou duas toalhas, uma enrolou na cintura e passou a secar o cabelo com a outra, olhou-se novamente no espelho e se perguntou como ela estava agora, era óbvio que ele havia crescido e mudado, estava muito mais alto, com o abdômen definido e não era mais o mesmo magricela de anos atrás, uma coisa ele desejava que nunca mudasse: os olhos, aqueles únicos olhos violeta, nunca mais havia encontrado alguém com aqueles olhos, é claro que já tentou namorar outras garotas, basicamente sempre com as mesmas características da garota que ele lembrava: cabelos negros e curtos, e olhos claros, mas nenhuma tinha a mesma essência dela, muito mesmo aquela risada que ele ainda podia ouvir se fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse, mas por mais que tivessem as mesmas características – mas nunca a beleza, - da garotinha da sua infância, todas elas ainda eram completamente irritantes! Olhou para seu reflexo, entediado.

- O que está fazendo Sasuke? Pensando em uma garotinha de dez anos? Parecendo um daqueles pedófilos miseráveis. – Ele sabia que ela era real. Abriu a gaveta que havia no armário de vidro embaixo da grande pia de mármore negro e tirou de lá duas folhas de lenços umedecidos manchadas de vermelho, aquela era a prova suficiente de que aquela garota realmente existira e estava em algum lugar, talvez naquela cidade mesmo, talvez mais perto dele do que ele imaginava.

- Teme! Sua mãe ta chamando a gente pra tomar café. – Naruto apareceu na porta de seu quarto em um estado mais deplorável do que o mesmo estava há minutos atrás, guardou o lenço e saiu do banheiro.

- Itachi? – Perguntou, enquanto tirava as roupas do armário e começava a vesti-las. O loiro abriu um grande sorriso malicioso.

- Ouvi apenas as vozes exaltadas de Mikoto e Fugaku dando bronca nele, parece que Yume-chan ficou aos pratos quando soube onde e como fizemos a despedida de solteiro dele. – Entrou no banheiro, se despiu e entrou no Box para tomar banho.

- Tsk, ainda tem a droga do casamento de hoje, tinha esquecido. – O Uchiha saiu e foi em direção à escada, enquanto se aproximava, ouvia as duras palavras da mãe e os pedidos de desculpa quase sussurrados de Itachi, deu um sorriso de lado, adorava quando o irmão levava bronca da mãe.

- Imagine a pobre Yume-chan, quando descobriu a orgia que vocês estavam fazendo naquele bar! Uchiha Itachi, responda sinceramente, você transou ou não com uma daquelas garotas promíscuas que havia no bar?

- Eu nunca faria isso kaa-san! Amo e respeito Yume-chan, nós só bebemos um pouco demais...

**So maybe I've fallen in love**

**With an angel that came from above**

**You're something to find, one of the kind**

**You're all that I can see,**

**Sometimes it's hard to believe**

**You're something to find, one of the kind**

**Angel of mine**

_Então talvez eu me apaixonei_

_Por um anjo que veio de cima_

_Você é algo para se encontrar, única da espécie_

_Você é tudo que eu posso enxergar,_

_Às vezes é difícil de acreditar_

_Você é algo para se encontrar, única da espécie_

_Anjo meu_

- Bom dia kaa-san, Itachi. – Deu um beijo na mãe e foi se servindo do café preto que havia na cafeteira, sentou-se na bancada que havia na cozinha e ficou observando a conversa da mãe e do irmão, as garotas eram extremamente irritantes, sim, Yume não era exceção, odiava sua voz estridente e odiava mais ainda quando ela fazia as manhas ridículas perto dele, mas ela era uma boa garota e amava e era amada por seu irmão, realmente merecedora de entrar para a família Uchiha, Mikoto deu um suspiro.

- Acho melhor você ligar pra ela e tentar acalmá-la, daqui a poucas horas é o casamento e eu não gostaria de ver a noiva como uma pilha de nervos. – A Uchiha sentou de frente ao filho mais novo na bancada enquanto o mais velho ia em direção ao quarto ligar para a noiva. Sasuke levantou a cabeça quando sentiu sua mãe fitando-o. – Seu irmão não tem jeito, por mais que tenha terminado a faculdade, esteja trabalhando na empresa com seu pai e esteja com uma noiva grávida, ainda consegue aprontar um dia antes do casamento.

- Ele disse a verdade, nós apenas bebemos demais. – O mais novo tentou amenizar a situação do irmão.

- E você Sasuke? – Ela pegou a mão do filho sobre a mesa. – Já vai completar vinte anos, daqui a alguns anos termina a faculdade, e ainda não me apresentou nenhuma namorada. – O moreno abriu a boca para responder, mas a mãe o impediu. – Eu sei que ainda pensa naquele_Anjo_ que diz ter encontrado quando criança, ainda lembro como se fosse ontem quando você irrompeu essa porta correndo e me perguntando se anjos realmente existiam e se podiam ser beijados. Não me olhe com essa cara desagradável Sasuke, realmente seria uma garota adorável, mas você tinha passado por uma experiência desagradável com Sakura, talvez... você tenha criado essa história depois de...

- Não. – Ele puxou sua mão do aperto da mãe e se levantou da mesa. – Ela não foi uma coisa inventada por mim, é real, só não a reencontrei ainda.

- Eu estava pensando, - a mãe levantou e se aproximou do moreno. – Você não acha melhor deixa um pouco de lado esse estágio que você está fazendo na empresa? Talvez voltar à psicóloga...

- Eu não estou louco, mãe! – Ele se exaltou momentaneamente e depois se acalmou, sim, pensara tanto na garotinha na adolescência que os pais pensaram que estava passando por algum estresse da puberdade e o obrigaram a ir à psicóloga. Não adiantou muito, evidentemente. – Olha, não é a garota, eu já a esqueci, eu só não achei a pesoa certa ainda, quando eu a encontrar, será a primeira a saber. – A mãe o abraçou carinhosamente.

- Só digo isso por que me preocupo com você.

**Where did you come from?**

**Where have you been?**

**I have waiting all this time**

**Angel of mine**

_De onde você veio?_

_Onde esteve?_

_Eu estive esperando todo esse tempo_

_Anjo meu_

Era o primeiro dia que ia à faculdade, desde que acabaram as férias, havia ajudado o pai na empresa durante quinze dias depois que Itachi saíra em lua de mel, nada muito grave, já que o estágio que prestava na empresa iria para a sua grade curricular e era exigido na faculdade, não havia nada diferente, obviamente, as mesmas pessoas irritantes que ele já conhecia, Naruto andava ao seu lado tagarelando as novidades do tempo em que ele ficou fora, nada que merecesse sua atenção, claro, via os calouros correndo de um lado para o outro, alguns fazendo trabalhos nos bancos da escola, se adaptando à nova vida de universitário, ele já fora assim um dia, porém menos patético, ele esperava.

Nunca havia se dado o trabalho de realmente procurar conhecer as pessoas à sua volta, os que falavam com ele eram seus amigos desde o ensino médio e não tinha a mínima vontade de aumentar seu círculo de amizades, o Uzumaki ao seu lado acenava freneticamente ao seu lado para o grupo mais à frente, aquele era seu "grupinho" de amigos, pensando bem, não havia mudado muita coisa desde o ensino médio, a faculdade em que estudavam era um Campus enorme e tinha todas as áreas de ciências exatas e humanas, no último ano, eles se esforçaram para ingressar na mesma faculdade e não se separarem, o Uchiha não fez questão de participar daquela coisa ridícula, mas acabou ingressando também.

De repente, se deu conta de que haviam duas novas pessoas em seu grupo habitual, aquilo não o agradou muito, não sabia que abriam inscrições para "entrar" em seu círculo, irritado, tentou desviar, mas algo realmente chamou sua atenção, eram duas pessoas, um garoto e uma menina, pareciam serem mais velhos que os demais, um ano pelo menos, a menina tinha cabelos e grandes olhos da cor de chocolate e o rapaz ao eu lado era muito alto e tinha os cabelos longos, castanhos, mas o que mais lhe intrigou foram seus olhos, eram lilases! Não era possível! Existia mais alguém com aquela mesma tonalidade nos olhos, e estava a metros de distância...

- Sasuke?! Sasuke?! Alô? Tem alguém aí? – Naruto balançava freneticamente os braços à minha frente, tentando chamar minha atenção. – Por que você parou de andar? A galera ta esperando...

- Naruto, quem são aquelas pessoas?

- Ah... Sabia que você ia ficar encucado, é a Tenten-chan e o Neji, se você tivesse ouvido o que eu tava falando, você saberia, 'ttebayo! Eles e mais uma garota vieram transferidos de outra cidade, mas ela é muito tímidas então não fica perto dos outros, ela anda muito com o Kiba e o Shino, parece que eles moravam aqui há alguns anos, mas alguma coisa de família aconteceu e eles tiveram que se mudar, só voltaram agora...

- Hump. – Ele queria saber mais, queria saber o nome deles, se conheciam a garota que ficava em sua mente há anos, mas ele não ia perguntar.

Enquanto eles se aproximavam do grupo, Sasuke ficava cada vez mais irritado por ficar tão afoito por respostas, os dois quase não perceberam uma pequena pessoa que dava passos apressados tentando cruzar o pátio mais rápido que eles, e Naruto, com toda sua delicadeza, caiu em cima dela. O Uchiha ia se afastar pois não queria se meter, mas uma coisa o prendeu.

- Hinata-sama! – O rapaz com olhos lilases largou o braço da namorada e correu em direção ao emaranhado que eram o loiro, os livros e a pequena garota. – Você está bem? Naruto, seu idiota! Saia de cima dela! – Quando ele ajudou a garota a levantar, o Uchiha ficou paralisado quando pode ver a garota direito, ela usava um vestido branco com flores lilases, justo até a cintura, depois caia displicentemente até o joelho, nos pés uma sapatilha roxa, não podia ver seu rosto, pois estava escondido pela franja do longo cabelo que ia quase até a cintura da menina, deixando-a mais angelical...

Não era possível, fazia anos que não achava alguém angelical, fazia anos que queria acreditar que não existia tal pessoa, se pudesse ao menos ver seus olhos... Foi quando ela olhou pra cima, sorrindo timidamente, mostrando que estava bem, o coração do Uchiha quase parou, se tivesse algum problema cardíaco tinha certeza que estaria em caminho ao hospital, aqueles olhos... Aqueles lindos olhos que passara dez tortuosos anos sonhando com, de repente estavam bem ali, ela estava na sua frente, tão perto que apenas estendendo um dos braços poderia tocá-la.

**So finally I've fallen in love**

**With an angel that came from above**

**You're something to find, one of the kind**

**You're all that I can see**

**Sometimes it's hard to believe**

**You're something to find, one of the kind**

**Angel of mine**

_Então finalmente eu me apaixonei_

_Por um anjo que veio de cima_

_Você é algo para se encontrar, única da espécie_

_Você é tudo que eu posso enxergar,_

_Às vezes é difícil de acreditar_

_Você é algo para se encontrar, única da espécie_

_Anjo meu_

Uchiha Sasuke estava encostado em seu carro, estacionado bem na frente da escola que frequentara quando criança, olhou para o parque que ficava na frente da mesma, ali, há muito tempo atrás, ele conhecera a pessoa mais doce e gentil da face da terra, não, ele não estava exagerando, lembrou de como foi rude com ela, era tão novo e infantil que não sabia que desde o momento em que ele ouviu sua pura e doce risada, seu coração já pertencia à ela, e o dela agora pertencia a ele, lembrou, dando um sorriso de lado, esse sorriso apenas aumentou quando viu a morena saindo da escola, sendo seguida por seus alunos, a maioria entre seis e oito anos, viu quando um garotinho de sete anos aproximou-se de sua esposa e pediu para falar-lhe ao ouvido, ela se abaixou e ele lhe contou algo que a fez corar muito, logo em seguida, ele deu-lhe uma rosa vermelha e foi correndo alegre em direção à mãe.

Viu a morena aproximar-se dele à passos lentos e distraídos, em seu rosto um sorriso radiante, sendo direcionado ao Uchiha, quando aproximou-se dele, lhe deu um abraço apertado e um beijo demorado, Sasuke saboreou o beijo deliciado, os lábios dela sempre teriam o gosto de baunilha e canela que ele se lembrava, era um gosto viciante e ele nunca iria enjoar dele. Quando se separaram ele manteve seus braços ao redor da cintura da mesma, mantendo-a cativa perto dele.

- Pensei que só chegaria na semana que vem. – Ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito.

- Estava com muitas saudades, não queria mais ficar longe de você, então resolvi o caso mais cedo e aqui estou eu, pronto para levar minha adorável esposa para jantar.

- Mas as minhas roupas... – Calou-a com seus lábios.

- Você está linda. – Deu-lhe outro beijo, dessa vez, mais demorado. – Como sempre foi e sempre vai ser. – O Uchiha sentiu o corpo da amada ficar tenso. – O que houve, _Anjo_?

- Nada, vamos? – Ela saiu de seus braços e deu a volta no carro, ele a seguiu e abriu a porta do passageiro para ela.

Ele ficou preocupado, quanto mais aproximavam-se do restaurante, mais tensa Hinata ficava, torcia as mãos por cima do vestido e apertava os dedos até os mesmos ficarem vermelhos. Ao chegarem ao local, a Uchiha seguia o garçom que os levava à mesa reservada distraidamente. Sentaram-se e Sasuke fez o pedido, a esposa não havia dito nada ainda, resolveu puxar assunto.

- Foi aqui que eu te pedi em casamento, lembra? – Ela pareceu ficar mais nervosa e deu um sorriso forçado, acenando com a cabeça. – O que você tem Hinata? Está tão distante...

- Lembra que nesse dia, você me deu a aliança enrolada no lenço que eu te dei para limpar o batom da sua boca quando tínhamos dez anos? – Ela deu uma risada doce mas desconfortável, o Uchiha apenas balançou a cabeça, estranhando a atitude da esposa. – Eu tenho algo para lhe dar, também, Sasuke, mas quero fazê-lo em casa, e não aqui. –

O moreno acenou com a cabeça e pediu para o garçom embrulhar a janta para a viajem, estava muito curioso, Hinata nunca agira tão estranhamente, foram o percurso inteiro calados, cada um perdido em seu pensamento, ao chegarem em casa, Sasuke seguiu a esposa até o quarto deles. Assistiu impaciente e curioso a esposa ir até a mesinha que ficava ao lado da cama e pegar um lenço, o mesmo que _ela_ havia usado para limpar o rosto dele, a quase quinze anos atrás. Ela sentou-se ao lado do moreno na cama e depositou a folha em suas mãos, apreensiva, havia um objeto embrulhado nele.

- O que é isso? – Ele perguntou, desconfiado, não que não gostasse de ganhar presentes da esposa, mas não era uma data especial... Ou era? – Hinata, eu esqueci de alguma data? Pensava que nosso aniversário de casamento fosse só mês que vem...

- Abra, Sasuke. – O moreno o fez, apreensivo, mas ficou apenas confuso, quando viu uma curta e fina corrente, com vários pingentes delicados, viu o brasão das duas famílias, Uchiha e Hyuuga, uma chupeta, sapatinhos de bebê e um ursinho.

- Anjo, é realmente fofo, mas não espera que eu use isso, não é? É tão pequeno... – ela pegou as mãos do Uchiha e levou-as ao seu ventre.

- Não é pra você. – Quando Sasuke finalmente se deu conta do que ela estava lhe contando, ficou sem reação, não soube nem o que fazer, sentiu medo, de não ser um bom pai, alegria, por saber que ele e Hinata haviam concebido um pequeno ser que iriam dividir a essência dos dois, a única coisa que veio à sua mente foi a imagem de uma bebê com seus cabelos e os olhos de Hinata, aqueles olhos que ele tanto amava. – Nós vamos ter um anjinho, Sasuke. – Olhou para a esposa e viu que a mesma tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

As lembranças daquela noite eram apenas um borrão na sua cabeça, lembra que se amaram a noite toda e que quando a esposa dormiu, não conseguiu pregar os olhos, imaginava como aquele ser crescendo no ventre do anjo ao seu lado seria, a sua imaginação não chegou nem perto do que ele realmente veio a ser, o ser mais perfeito que ele já vira na vida. Naquela noite pensou também em como eles se conheceram, e o que ele achava das garotas antes de conhecer Hinata.

De fato, sempre odiara garotas, mas ela não era uma garota, Hinata era seu _Anjo_.

Então, vocês gostaram? *-*  
Olha, essa é a primeira vez que eu posto no e ainda não to acostumada com o site, mas como nao tem lugar para Notas finais e iniciais quando eu posto a fic, presumi que era pelo documento mesmo… Se quiserem me dar alguma dica, agradeço .

Queria realmente aber a opnião de vocês, então não custa nada comentar neh ?  
Bjoos, Nany


End file.
